


Sweet dreams my love

by Robocornstars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars





	Sweet dreams my love

Starscream laid down on his berth, letting himself be enveloped by the warmth of his blankets. It was rare starscream has a moment like this to himself, not worrying about when Megatron would lose his temper or when he didn't have to think about the war going on just outside the base he called home. For the first time in a while, starscream felt truly at peace.

His peace was soon ruined by the sound of his door opening. "Ugh, who is it?" Starscream rolled over to face away from the door wrapping himself further inside his blanket. "Megatron, who else would willing enter your private quarters? This place is filthy!" Starscream rolled over to face megaton "Did you come here to insult my living quarters or did you actually want something?" Starscream scowled, it was rare megaton had visited him in his private quarters seeing as of how nobody exactly knew of their relationship.

"I had a few moments to myself and decided I should stop by for some quality time with my favorite seeker." Megatron laid beside starscream wrapping his arms around his conjunx. "That's a first, what did you actually come here for?" Megatron nuzzled his face into the crook of starscream's neck. "Ah, I see, you came for attention?" Megatron only grumbled in response. "You know you could have just asked instead of coming in unannounced and insulting me." Starscream pressed his forehead against his livers and stared into those beautiful crimson optics. Starscream couldn't help but smile and giggle like a child, everytime he looked in those optics they held nothing but love and kindness for him.

"what's so funny?" Megatron ran his servo over the curves of starscream's frame, watching in delight at the shudder that elicited from the small seeker. "Nothing's funny, I just love you so much, ya' know?" Starscream kissed the bridge of Megatron's nose. 

"Can we stay here and recharge? Just for a little while?" 

"of course my love." Megatron wrapped his arms around starscream's waist pulling the pair closer together. "We can recharge for as long as you'd like." Starscream smiled and let the beat of his lovers spark lull him to sleep. 

"sweet dreams my love."


End file.
